Pour Some Sugar, Zombie
Pour Some Sugar, Zombie is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It aired March 29, 2016 and had 1.25 million viewers. Plot Liv consumes the brain of a recently murdered stripper and uncovers some extremely useful information. Meanwhile, Blaine isn't quite himself lately, and Ravi makes a startling discovery. Lastly, Major and Ravi are helping Peyton move back in with Liv when she receives a surprising phone call. Malcolm Goodwin also stars.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160317cw01/ Recap The next morning, Don E enters Blaine's office and finds him unconscious. He shakes his boss awake, and Blaine calls him Scott instead of Don E. Liv is at home taking a shower when a newly zombified Gilda lets herself into the apartment and searches the refrigerator for brains to eat. As she finds some in the freezer, Janko grabs her from behind, injects her with a sedative, and carries her off. As he leaves, Gilda's scarf falls off of her head. Liv comes out a minute later and sees the scarf. Peyton arrives with Major and Ravi, who are helping her move back in. They have beers and Ravi complains that he can barely lift his arms, and Liv suggests that he guys move in across the hallway. Stripper Cassidy Kozlowski calls Peyton and reminds her that Peyton tried to get her to roll over on her boyfriend, Nick "Nick the Stick" Costas a few months ago. She says that she knows all about Nick's criminal activities, and can give Peyton a major Boss stash house. As Cassidy talks, a driver pulls up and clubs Cassidy to death with a tire iron. The next day, Clive, Liv, and Ravi check out the crime scene. They figure that they're looking for two people--the killer and his driver--and Clive has confirmed that Nick is on probation and wears an ankle monitor. As he calls to have the monitor traced at the time of the murder, Liv complains to Ravi about how she let Drake fool him and now she has no idea where he is. Clive comes back and says that Nick's monitor puts him at the scene of the murder when it was committed. At the morgue, Liv refuses to eat Cassidy's brain and would rather eat the brain of a hiking enthusiast. Peyton comes in and asks Liv what she has for her. Liv explains that she wasn't going to eat Cassidy's brain since they knew who killed her. Peyton points out that Cassidy has information vital to the Boss case, and convinces her friend to eat it. Peyton waits for Liv to get a flash, but Liv gets annoyed with her friend pestering her. She snaps at Peyton and they figure Cassidy's personality is kicking in. Liv explains that she needs something to trigger the visions, and she and Peyton go to the strip club. Liv catches the eye of one customer, and another man offers Peyton money for a lap dance. Peyton turns him down and pulls Liv away, but Liv says that they're going to have to do something. She leads Peyton to a private booth and starts lap dancing for her, and is upset when Peyton finds it awkward. Liv tells her to think of her as a sexual object, and Peyton says that she should bring it. Ravi enters Major's room to find his nail clippers, unaware that he's there, and finds Major closing his safe. Major quickly finishes and insists that it's full, and doesn't say what is in it. Ravi realizes that Major is hiding something and leaves. Liv is dancing when Clive calls her. He says that they found Nick's ankle monitor in a tourist's backpack. Once she hangs up, Peyton says that Boss has a go-to guy for removing ankle monitors. Liv starts flirting with her, and Peyton hastily goes to the bar. She checks her texts and discovers that Blaine has been sending her bizarre messages. Another stripper flicks he hair in Liv's face as she goes by, and Liv storms after her into the restroom. As she looks for the stripper, Liv has a flash of Cassidy knocking on Nick's door. A man answers the reinforced steel door and says that Nick isn't there, and orders Cassidy to go. Liv realizes that the house she saw is the stash house, and it had a mailbox with "Thompson" on it. The stripper, Helvetica, comes out of the stall and says that her friend was killed, and Liv offers her condolences. They realize that her friend was Cassidy, and Helvetica says that Cassidy had a regular customer and she argued with him the previous night. They only let him in tonight because he's famous. Helvetica takes Liv and Peyton to the customer: weatherman Johnny Frost. Johnny tries to run but a stripper accidentally kicks him unconscious. Once he wakes up, Johnny explains that Cassidy was his all-time favorite stripper. They fought when he discovered that Cassidy bilked him out $45,000 through identity theft. Johnny insists that they had a special bond, and goes off with another stripper, Destiny, for a lap dance. Liv suggests that they go by Blaine's on their way home. Liv and Peyton arrive at Shady Plots and Don E says that Blaine is out. However, Blaine comes out and offers them coffee. Liv asks if he's seen Drake, and Don E quickly says that Drake hasn't been there in a few days. Blaine swears that he doesn't know, and Peyton asks when he's going to testify his testimony against Boss with her. He doesn't remember the meeting that they had scheduled, and Peyton plays back a message from Blaine saying that she's on his calendar but he doesn't remember why. She wonders why Blaine is acting so weird, and tells him to pull himself together. Liv tells Blaine to tell Drake that she's looking for him and leaves with Peyton. The next morning, Ravi and Major are having breakfast and Ravi sees an article about the Chaos Killer. He points out a photo of one of the missing victims who has a dog that looks just like Minor. Major tries to pass it off, but Ravi notes that the owner, Colin Andrews, went missing on the same day that Major brought Minor home. The dog was found on a bus on the same day that Major took Minor back to his owner, but Major insists that the dog in the photo isn't Minor and leaves. Liv is dancing and cleaning up the morgue when Detective Vega from Vice comes in. He asks her where Drake is, and Liv says that she hasn't seen him in a couple of days. Vega gives her his card and walks out past Clive as he arrives. Clive says that he needs Liv's help checking on Nick's other woman. They go to the strip club and Clive hopes that they can identify the stripper Nick was involved with. They tell him to talk to Destiny, who hangs around Boss' guys. One stripper says that on the night Cassidy died, she caught Nick with another girl and was going to send him to jail. Nick was totally wasted that night, and another stripper, Sapphire, says that Helvetica has a lot of guys in the storage closet. Helvetica takes offense and the two prostitutes square off. Clive notices a blonde stripper, Lorelei, texting someone. Out in the club, Clive tells Liv what he saw and figures that they should follow her. A Chinese shoe shine guy calls to a stripper and Liv has a flash of the Cassidy out on the street as the same guy yells at her. Liv tells Clive that the shoe shine guy witnessed the murder and they question him. Sapphire translates for the man, explaining that he saw Cassidy get killed but he didn't see who was in the car. The shoe shine guy is in the country illegally so he didn't go to the police. He provides a description of a blue hatchback, and Clive checks the credit cards used at the club to see if anyone has a blue hatchback. Later, Liv and Clive run surveillance on Lorelei. She takes off on her scooter and Clive follows her. At the station, Ravi leaves a death certificate on Clive's desk. Dale sees him and asks how he's doing. Ravi asks what happened to the dog and Dale says that Colin's brother took it in. She then asks Ravi the photo of Blaine and an obscured Major from Shady Plots, but Ravi claims that he doesn't recognize Major. Liv and Clive follow Lorelei to a motel. Clive points out that the blue hatchback is parked nearby and figures that Nick is in the room the stripper went to. A pizza delivery boy pulls up and heads for the motel room, and Clive approaches him. A few minutes later, Clive goes to Nick's room with the pizza, posing as a delivery boy. When Nick answers the door, Clive draws his gun and arrests him. Nick says that he was passed out drunk when Cassidy got killed, and he woke up the next morning and his ankle monitor was gone. As a family gets into the hatchback, Clive puts Nick under arrest for violating probation. At the station, Clive and Liv question Lorelei. She says that she's afraid that her grandmother will find out that she's an exotic stripper. Disgusted, Liv demands more information but all Lorelei can do is cry. As Clive and Liv go to Clive's desk, the DMV calls and says that one of the customers owns a blue hatchback: Johnny frost. Liv goes to the morgue and finds Ravi checking Blaine while Don E looks on. Ravi explains that Blaine is having memory problems, and confirms that Blaine is human again. Blaine has no idea what's going on, and they realize that he's not faking. Clive brings Johnny in for questioning, and Johnny shows them all the charges that the thief ran up on his credit card. They ask about the hatchback, and Johnny says that the thief bought one. Liv recognizes the man who bought it as someone who works for Boss, and knows someone who can identify him. Peyton identifies the thief as Pablo Balaban, Nick's best friend. Clive is still mad at her about giving Blaine immunity for his testimony, and Peyton insists that she had no choice once the deal was signed. As Clive calls the station to have them put out an APB on Pablo, Peyton shows Liv photos of possible stash house. Liv picks one out, just as Clive comes back and tells Liv that he has Pablo's address. Pablo is pulling out of his garage in the hatchback when Clive and his men arrive and order the passengers out. Pablo and Destiny get out, and the police arrest them both. Clive looks in the garage and sees boxes of electronic goods purchased on stolen credit cards. At home, Ravi tries to open Major's safe. He works out which keys are used and starts running Major's best-known numbers. Ravi finally gets it open and finds a notebook inside with the dates of all Major's hits. There are also cans of spray paint, and a black mask. Finally, Ravi finds an injector filled with horse sedative. Clive and Liv question Pablo, who insists that he had nothing to do with Cassidy. The detective points out that an eyewitness places Pablo's car at the scene of the crime, and he insists that he was at the hospital getting stitches when Cassidy was killed. Pablo says that as far as he knows, his car was in the garage. They question Nick and he insists that he blacked out and offers to take a lie detector choice. Next, they question Destiny and Clive points out that she doesn't have an alibi. She insists that she didn't have a beef with Cassidy, and Clive points out that they've got her for identity theft. Destiny considers and then offers to tell them who she saw get into the car. Once they have Destiny's statement, Clive brings Lorelei in and says Destiny saw Lorelei and Nick get into the hatchback minutes before Cassidy was killed. The detective figures that Nick was drunk and Lorelei was driving him home. Nick saw Cassidy walking and decided to get rid of her, and Lorelei says that Destiny helped her get Nick into the car. She had Lorelei driver he home, and they saw Cassidy. Destiny claimed that she was going to scare Cassidy, had Lorelei pull over, and hit Cassidy in the head with the tire iron. Lorelei offers to lead them to the tire iron with Destiny's fingerprints on it, and Clive requests a search. At the funeral home basement, Don E and Chief watch a news report about a raid on the stash house. Don E figure that it's a sign, and he tells Chief that Blaine isn't up to the task. Once Don E bears his arm, Chief scratches it, turning Don E into a zombie. An officer brings Destiny into the interrogation room, where Clive and Liv are waiting with the tire iron. They've confirmed that her fingerprints are on it, and Destiny insists that Cassidy was going to send her man Nick to jail. She tells Clive that Pablo didn't know what she did. Liv figures that if someone loves someone else despite what they do, they're lying to themselves. That night, Liv goes to Drake's home and asks to speak to him. His mother says that she hasn't heard from Drake in five days and figure that Boss killed her son. Crying, she invites Liv in and shows her photos of Drake... including one of the day he graduated from the police academy and became an undercover cop. Major comes home and realizes that Ravi has raided his safe. He insists that he has a right to know if his friend is killing zombies, and wonders what he considers Liv. Major yells at him to stop and then goes into full zombie mode. Ravi shoots him with the horse sedative from behind. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers Recurring * Eddie Jemison as Mr. Boss * Greg Finley as Drake Holloway *Leanne Lapp as Rita *Bryce Hodgson as Don E. Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Cassidy Kozlowski' - Stripper/Poledancer behavior Brain Food *Rita attempts to eat what looks like a frozen brain sandwich found foil-wrapped in the apartment refrigerator. It could also be frozen brain cookie dough (similar to the dough Liv makes in Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind) or an outright, frozen brain that's been flattened, but at 2m30s It looks like two slices of bread with brain baked (or smashed) right into it. *Liv fries up some sliced brain in the shape of bacon for a turkey club sandwich. (Sliced turkey, bacon brains, lettuce, tomato, and mayo.) Comic Panel Titles *SHAKE N WAKE *MAILBOXED, ETC *PEST FRIENDS *FROST, HE THE DOUGH MAN *IT’S NOT DELIVERY; IT’S BABINEAUX *SNARED WEATHER FRIEND *SCARE NAKED LADIES Title Meaning *'Pour Some Sugar, Zombie' - A play on the song Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. Gallery 216Promo1.png 216Promo2.png 216Promo3.png 216Promo4.png 216Promo5.png 216Promo6.png 216Promo7.png 216Promo8.png 216Promo9.png 216Promo10.png 216Promo11.png Videos References Category:Season 2 Episodes